


My World Revolves Around You

by sterek_halinsking



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Car Make Outs, Cheesy, Dates, F/M, Fluff, Hes Fine, High School AU, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Secret Relationship, injured!Stiles, they think they can keep it a secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterek_halinsking/pseuds/sterek_halinsking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Times Stiles and Derek were caught kissing and told them to keep it a secret. <br/>And the one time they told everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My World Revolves Around You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for clicking it! Yay ^.^  
> Hum anyways, ENJOY!

Bobby was surrounded by the lacrosse team, they were preparing for practice and talking between each other. He scanned the room counting them and noticed one missing. Bilinski.   
‘McCall!’ He shouted, Scott whirled around and ran up to him.  
‘Yes, Coach?’   
‘Where is Bilinski?’ Scott shrugged his shoulders.  
‘I don’t know. The last time I saw him was Period 5 but he said he would be here. He probably got distracted.’ Scott finished and Coach sighed. He blew the whistle and Scott cringed as the team gathered.  
‘Alright. Listen to McCall for drills today. I am going to get my Econ. reports and if I find Bilinski I’m going to drag him in by the ear. Now get your asses on the field and start running!’ The team all ran out onto the field and Scott started yelling orders. Bobby walked through the school, making his way to his office. He entered his office and scavenged for his reports and sighed when he couldn't find them. Leaving his office he decided to see if he could find Bilinski. Bobby looked through the library and through all the after school clubs and came up with nothing. Rolling his eyes, he made way for the lacrosse field when he ran into Coach Carroway. The students called him the crow.   
‘Carroway.’  
‘Finstock. Why aren't you teaching lacrosse at the moment?’ Carroway crossed his arms.  
‘I could ask the same for you. Isn't basketball training on at the moment?’ Bobby snarked back.  
‘Yeah. Im looking for the captain, Derek Hale. Its the last training session before the season starts and I need him here. Carroway looked stressed.  
‘Well good luck finding him. I think I saw him near the staff car park.’ Bobby lied, Carroway’s eyes widened and ran off to the car park.  
‘What an idiot.’ He muttered under his breath. Bobby was walking to the lacrosse field when he heard moaning come from his office.  
‘Why is it always my office?’ He asked aloud. He knew he was going to regret opening the door but there were school rules for this kind of stuff. Bobby opened the door and saw Bilinski sitting on his desk with his legs wrapped around a boy’s waist. The other boy was kissing Bilinski’s neck and Bobby coughed. The boy kissing Bilinski jumped back, it was a boy who already looked like a man, he already had stubble. Bobby sighed realising who it was, of course it was Derek Hale captain of the basketball team. Bilinski stood up awkwardly and stood close to Hale.   
‘I thought you two hated each other.’ Bobby said running his hand through his hair. Bilinski laughed awkwardly.  
‘No. We just make it seem that way.’ Hale answered, Bobby shook his head.  
‘Well fix yourselves up. You look like you have been- well making out. Hale! Get to the basketball court, Carroway is looking for you and Bilinski! Get your ass on the field and start running!’ The boy’s scurried out of the room and kissed each other one last time. Bobby rolled his eyes at the affection and found his Econ reports scattered across his desk. He groaned and grabbed the reports trying not to think about what they had touched. 

TWO  
Peter was treating himself. He had enough of dealing with a bunch of supernatural teenagers and their drama’s. He bought a ticket to see Pixels, apparently it was the only movie showing at 8:00 at night. Peter shrugged, he would watch anything. He sat down in the corner of the back row and scrolled through his phone waiting for the ads to play. Peter watched as a bunch of teenagers sat in the middle rows and a couple families scatter themselves around the theatre. Peter shoved his phone away as he saw the lighting dim, the ads for future movies started playing and Peter noticed a couple run up the stairs hand in hand. They flung themselves into the middle of the back row and shared a couples seat. Peter ignored them until he smelt the scent of Derek. He looked around the cinema for him and realised Stiles was here too. He examined the bunch of teenagers but they weren't the Pack. Peter’s eyebrows raised as he looked at the couple. He saw the red hoodie and the leather jacket and he didn't need to get closer to know that it was them. What shocked him was that they had no interest in the movie, only each other. Peter tried focusing on the movie but the smell of lust and arousal was filling his nostrils and he cringed. He had no desire to know what his nephew did with Stiles. Peter did have his suspicions of them dating but this just confirmed his thoughts. The other audience members were oblivious to them but they were merely kissing and whispering things into each others ears. At one stage during the movie they had tried to watch the movie but Stiles fell asleep on Derek’s shoulder and he wrapped his arms around the boy. Derek must of sensed his presence then as he looked up and caught Peter staring at them. Peter simply smiled at him and focused on the movie. He could hear Derek’s heartbeat rising and then he heard Stiles asking him what was wrong. Peter watched as they stood up and ran out of the cinema, Peter rolled his eyes and followed them out. He wasn't watching the movie and besides this would be more interesting. Peter followed them out to the main entrance of the cinema’s before speaking up.  
‘So, Derek. What are you doing at the movies?’ Peter smirked as they looked at each other in worry. Stiles spoked up.  
‘Well, we were going to see a movie as friends. Yeah, just as friends.’   
‘I know you are together.’ Peter looked at them and saw Stiles run a hand through his hair.  
‘Well, it was our one year anniversary so I took Stiles to the movies but he was distracting.’ Derek replied angrily.  
‘I cant believe this has been going on for a year.’ Peter muttered, but he knew everyone had their secrets.   
‘Just don't tell the Pack or anyone, okay? We are gonna tell them soon.’ Stiles spoke up lacing his fingers around Derek’s.   
‘Yeah and if you do, I’m going to rip your throat out. With my teeth.’ Derek growled at him. Peter saw Stiles hide a smile behind his shoulder and Peter rolled his eyes.  
‘Okay.’ Peter nodded and smirked and watched as they walked away. He was going to love using this secret against them. 

 

THREE  
It was the night of the full moon and Melissa was dreading her shift. She knew she would have to deal with the supernatural tonight, she had a feeling. Melissa checked in at the counter and started her shift. 30 minutes into her shift Scott ran up to her with worry plastered all over his face.  
‘Oh god, what happened?’ Melissa asked, walking around the counter to walk with Scott. Scott led her down the hallway where Derek was holding Stiles in his arms.   
‘We were battling some Omega’s who were threatening our territory. They were all down and we thought it was safe but then one of them grabbed Stiles’ ankles and slashed his chest. I don't know if he is injured anywhere else but please help him.’ Scott explained. Melissa nodded and noticed the way Derek looked at Stiles. Her heart broke for him.  
‘Okay. Come with me.’ Melissa led them down the hall and into a room, Derek placed Stiles on the bed hesitantly whilst Melissa gathered up her medical supplies. She had done enough of this to know the procedure of by heart.  
‘’Scott, go grab the rest of the pack and tell his Dad, okay? Derek you can stay here and help me with him.’ Melissa ordered, Scott nodded and ran down the hall. Derek shut the door and stood there awkwardly. Melissa dragged a chair over and he sat down next to Stiles, he reached up and held his hand. Melissa smiled at Derek as she put Stiles under anaesthetic, she cleaned the wound and threaded a needle.   
‘How long have you been together?’ Melissa asked, Derek looked at her in shock and she smiled at him.  
‘How do you know?’ Derek asked, finally. Melissa started stitching up Stiles’ scratches.  
‘The way you act around him… And you haven't let go of him the whole time you've been here.’ She added, Derek looked down and nodded.  
‘Well, its been a year and a bit.’ Melissa looked at him in surprise. ‘We didn't want to tell anyone, well not yet anyway. We are planning it. Just don't tell anyone, okay?’ Derek looked at Melissa and she could see the worry in his eyes.   
‘My lips are sealed.’ Melissa replied. The door to the room opened and John came running in with the pack behind him. Derek pulled his hand back and stood up, looking like a deer in the head lights.   
‘Derek, can you get me a bandage from the cupboard over there?’ Melissa asked, She saw Derek sigh in relief and walk over to the cupboard. John walked over to her with a worried look on his face.  
‘He’s fine, John. Don’t worry, nothing some stitches can’t fix.’ Melissa joked, John huffed and smiled at her.  
‘Thank you.’ John whispered, Melissa smiled at him. The Pack gathered around the table and watched as Melissa put a sterile bandage on Stiles’ wounds and unhooked him from the anaesthetic.   
‘He’ll be out for a while. I’ll let you guys know when he wakes up.’ She told the pack. One by one they all left the room and sat down in the hallway. Kira resting her head against Scott’s shoulders, Allison sitting between Lydia and Isaac, Erica and Boyd holding hands, Derek leaning against the wall and John standing opposite Derek. Melissa walked over to Stiles and pulled the blanket up over his shoulders.  
‘You have a good family, kiddo.’ She whispered and kissed his forehead. Stiles was basically her second son. She would do anything to take care of him, even keep a secret about his boyfriend. It took a good half an hour for Stiles to wake up. When he did, the Pack swarmed him and Derek hung back waiting for them to finish.  
‘He loves you, you know?’ Melissa whispers to him. She watched as Derek blushed and hung his head.  
‘I know. I love him, too.’ Derek admitted and Melissa smiled at him.

FOUR  
Danny was excited to see Ethan play basketball. It was the first match of the season and he was pumped to see Beacon Hills win. Hopefully. Danny slid into the front row and looked around the court for Ethan. When Danny spotted him, he noticed a worried expression on his face. Danny jumped up and ran across the court to him.  
‘Hey, whats wrong?’ Danny asked, Ethan gave him a small kiss and pulled back.  
‘Aiden. He said he would be here but I think he forgot. Can you go call him for me. Its quieter outside.’ Ethan advised, Danny nodded and headed out the front doors. He input Aiden’s number and gave him a call.   
‘Hello.’ Aiden answered.  
‘Hey, Aiden. It’s Danny. I was just calling on Ethan’s behalf, he was just wondering if you were coming.’   
‘Yeah. I’m just finding a car park. Ethan needs to stop worrying. Anyway, I’ll see you soon. Bye.’ Aiden hung up before Danny could get another word in, he shrugged and slipped his phone away. He was about to walk back in when he noticed movement near the school entrance. Out of curiosity Danny stepped closer to the entrance. He didn't mean to pry but he could hear them talking and he knew that voice. He realised that it was Stiles and Derek. Danny knew that Stiles and Derek supposedly hated each other but this suggested otherwise. Stiles was up against Derek and he looked upset.   
‘You’ll be fine. I know you will be.’ Stiles muttered, Stiles brought his hands up to Derek’s cheeks.  
‘How do you know?’ Derek replied.  
‘Because I’ll be there. I’ll be right there in the front row, I promise.’ Stiles leaned forward and kissed Derek. Danny smirked, it was about time Stiles had someone. Derek pulled back.  
‘I love- Danny?’ Derek looked up at him in confusion. Danny felt his heart race and he looked around worriedly.   
‘You love Danny? Why do you love Danny? I’m not Danny, Im Stiles.’ Derek smiled down at Stiles.  
‘I know. But look, Danny.’ Derek pointed to him and Danny stepped out from where he was standing. Danny awkwardly stepped up to them.  
‘I didn't mean to pry. I was just out here calling Aiden and I just saw it. For the record I think it’s cute, but ill just leave you guys to it.’ Danny said awkwardly.   
‘Just don't tell anyone.’ Stiles called out. Danny threw him thumbs up from where he was walking away. He headed over to Ethan on the court again.  
‘Aiden is just finding a car pack. He shouldn't be too long.’ Ethan smiled at him and gave him a kiss before Danny headed back to the bleachers. Danny sat back down when he saw Aiden walk in, he motioned him over. Behind Aiden he saw Stiles walk in with Derek. They were talking but they made it seem as though they were arguing. No wonder they were able to keep it a secret. Aiden came over and sat next to Danny and he greeted Aiden with a smile. Stiles came over to the bleachers and sat on the other side of Danny. They greeted each other and sat in silence as the game started. Danny looked over at Stiles and noticed he had stubble burn along his neck and chin. Danny chuckled but noticed that Stiles wasn't even paying attention to him. Stiles was looking at Derek and Danny could see the love in his expression. Danny smiled and he knew then that they were going to last. 

FIVE  
‘Parrish!’ the Sheriff called, Jordan stood up and made his way over to him.  
‘Yes?’ Stilinski pulled out a filed complaint and Parrish sighed.  
‘Really? I’m back to complaints.’ Parrish sighed.  
‘Look I know you have all this supernatural ability but this is the best we got tonight.’ Stilinski handed over the file and Parrish nodded. He looked at the complaint and knew it was at least going to be entertaining.  
‘A black car has stopped on the side of the road and it seems to be just sitting there. Its blocking some traffic but people can still go around it.’   
Parrish knew these kind of complaints were because some teenagers couldn't wait and starting making out right there and then. Parrish grabbed his gear and called out to the Sheriff.   
‘I’ll be back. I’m just heading out to see what the complaints all about.’ He saw the Sheriff threw him a lazy thumbs up and he headed out to a patrol car. Jordan input the street name and sped off. He turned off the sirens as he neared the street and he could already see the car people were complaining about. Jordan parked the car and walked up to the black Camaro. He could see the car tipping back and forth and Jordan prepared himself for what he was about to see. Jordan rapped on the window and he heard muffled swearing and the sound of movement. A second later the window opened and saw Stiles with Derek sitting on top of him. Both their hair was tousled and Stiles’ shirt was half on. Derek didn't even have a shirt on. He saw the marks on their necks and sighed.  
‘You guys know better.’ Jordan sighed out. Stiles bit his lip and Derek held onto his hand.  
‘Look just don't tell anyone.’Derek said, Jordan looked up at them curiously.  
‘You know I have to take you into custody, right? You disturbed traffic for half an hour and you were on a main road. Kids could have seen this.’ Jordan chastised them. Derek and Stiles looked at each other with worry on their face.  
‘Please, Parrish! I don't want my Dad to find out. Not yet anyway and especially not like this.’ Stiles looked up at Jordan and he sighed.   
‘Okay look, I’ll give you a ticket but I will tell your Dad that “there were 2 horny teenagers who were making out in the car. Don't worry though they have been taken home and dealt with accordingly.” But this means you owe me.’ Stiles nodded eagerly and Derek agreed hesitantly.   
‘Now go and physically be in a room to do that.’ Jordan finished, he saw the smirk that Stiles made at Derek and Derek leaned in and kissed him. Jordan cleared his throat and Stiles threw himself in the passenger seat.  
‘Sorry. Bye. Thanks again.’ He called out as Stiles started the car. Jordan watched as Derek drove away and he got into the patrol car and drove back to the station.   
‘What was it?’ Stilinski asked as he entered the office. Jordan knew he would regret lying to the Sheriff but he did it anyway.  
‘It was two horny teenagers who were making out in a car. Don't worry, they have been dealt with accordingly and are currently with their parents.’ Jordan lied and prayed the Sheriff believed him.

PLUS ONE

Derek drove up to Stiles’ house. The Sheriff’s car was there and he felt guilty all of a sudden. As if he had to tell him he was dating his son. Derek shook it off with a laugh and sent Stiles a text saying that he was here. A minute later Stiles bounded out of the house and launched himself into the car. Stiles leaned in and gave Derek a chaste kiss.  
‘Someone is in a good mood.’ Derek smiled at him and Stiles beamed back.  
‘I was just excited to see you.’ Stiles replied.  
‘But you see me everyday.’  
‘But I want to see you like all the time.’ Stiles muttered, a blush rising up his neck. Derek smiled at hime and kissed him deeply. He pulled back and looked at Stiles.   
‘Stiles?’   
‘Mm?’  
‘When are we going to tell the others?’ Derek asked, Stiles leaned forward then. He held Derek’s hands and kissed Derek’s knuckles.  
‘Whenever you are ready. I guess.’ Derek smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
‘Good because I want the whole world to know. I want everyone to know that Stiles Stilinski is taken by me. I want to hold your hand and kiss you whenever I feel like it. I want people to see just how much I love you.’ Derek finished and looked into Stiles’ eyes. Stiles surprised Derek by pressing forward and kissing him.   
‘Good because I want to tell the world.’ Stiles said between kisses. Derek smiled and Stiles pulled back, pushing the car door open.  
‘Woah, where are you going?’ Derek asked in confusion.  
‘Telling people.’ Stiles responded. Derek smiled and jumped out of the car. He grasped Derek’s hand and walked with him to the front door. Stiles let Derek in and he saw the Sheriff sitting at the table looking thoroughly confused. Stiles led Derek through the room and they stood awkwardly in front of him.   
‘Dad, you remember Derek Hale right?’ Stiles started, fiddling with his fingers.  
‘I do vaguely remember you telling me about him everyday.’ His Dad said, his voice dripping in sarcasm. Derek smiled because Stiles talked about him.   
‘Okay, haha Dad. He’s my boyfriend.’ Stiles took Derek’s hand and held it in his. The Sheriff glanced between both of them and nodded.  
‘I know.’ Both Stiles and Derek looked at each other in horror. When Derek faced the Sheriff he smirked.   
‘I’m Sheriff for a reason you know. First of all, you go to all of the basketball games and Derek is at all of your lacrosse games. Two, you say your at Scott’s but your never at Scotts and Parrish mentioned some car making out the other day. He mentioned the black Camaro and I remember you telling me about Derek’s “flashy, black Camaro.” I’ve just been waiting for you to tell me. Now get your butts to school, both of you.’ the Sheriff gave them a stern look and they both walked outside. Stiles stopped to tell his Dad he loved him. When Stiles got into the car, Derek smiled at him.  
‘Let’s go tell everyone.’

_____________________________________________________

 

Stiles smirked at everyone’s reactions as he walked into school wearing Derek’s leather jacket and their hands intertwined. They walked over to where them and the Pack hung out and smiled at each other. Stiles took the lead and moved in front of Derek, walking up to the group. Lydia and Erica smirked when they saw him and Stiles blushed.  
‘Uh, so we have an announcement.’ Stiles started.  
‘Stiles and I are dating.’ Derek finished for him. The Pack all exchanged looks until Erica burst into laughter. Stiles looked at her in confusion.  
‘We already know.’ Isaac clarifies. Derek and Stiles share a look and turn back to the Pack. Stiles feels Derek wrap is arms around his waist, he leans into his touch.   
‘I believe you all owe me $20.’ Scott pipes up. Everyone groaned and pulled out their money, handing it to Scott.  
‘You even bet on us?’ Derek questions and Lydia nods her head.  
‘We all knew you were together because you two did a pretty shitty job of hiding hickies and your UST was through the roof. The were’s could also smell the ‘Derek and Stiles have been making out on the couch again’ scent. Don’t worry we were only betting on when you'd tell us.’ Lydia smirked at them and they just laughed.  
‘Okay so maybe we weren't as great as we thought.’ Stiles said. The Pack laughed and they all started talking about the school day and when the next Pack meeting is. Stiles felt Derek tug at his sleeve.  
‘What is it?’ Stiles asked, He turned around and looked at Derek. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles waist.  
‘I still have to tell the world.’ Derek mumbled, Stiles lets out a soft laugh.  
‘But you can’t actually tell the whole world, you Sourwolf.’   
‘Yeah but I can tell my whole world.’ Stiles smiled at him.  
‘Then let’s go.’ Derek shook his head.  
‘Stiles Stilinski, I love you.’ Derek whispered. Stiles looked at Derek and smiles. Derek had just told him that he was Derek’s world and Stiles felt so much love showing in his smile. Stiles peppered him with kisses all over his face and eventually hugged him tightly.  
‘I love you too, Derek Hale.’ Stiles whispered in his ear. 

Lydia filmed the whole thing and played it at their wedding, 5 years later.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and a comment :)   
> Thanks for reading it!


End file.
